A gaming machine for enabling a player to play a casino game more easily comes into widespread use on the market. As an example of such a gaming machine, a gaming machine for enabling the player to play baccarat is also realized (for example, see JP-A-2003-220169). The gaming machine adopts a function of presenting the past win occurrence trend of game table in a tabulation format in an easy-to-see manner for game participants.
The gaming machine described above follows a conventional casino game with respect to the gaming manner (bet betting targets such as “Tie,” “Player,” and “Banker” and a bet magnification for each betting target (a factor by which the bet amount is multiplied to determine an award if the player wins the game)). Thus, the number of the bet betting targets is small (three) and the bet magnification determined for each of the bet betting targets does not become so high and therefore the player of the gaming machine cannot expect a high award.
Then, to increase the game play wish of the player, it is also possible to set a high bet magnification. However, if a high bet magnification is always provided, a problem of the payout amount to the player exceeding the input amount from the player, namely, a problem of a rise in the payout rate occurs.